


Then he runs his fingertips through your hair. Your life has just begun

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling with Babyboy is all I want, F/M, Fantasy, God I needs him, I loves my babyboy, Idiots in Love, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles, Tim Curry - Freeform, Wishful Thinking, biggest wish, but i dont really care, obsessive I know, sfw, snuggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16590104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Let's keep the fantasy theme for a little longer...(No, I don't wanna wake up)





	Then he runs his fingertips through your hair. Your life has just begun

**Author's Note:**

> Let's keep the fantasy theme for a little longer...
> 
> (No, I don't wanna wake up)

Morning cuddles in Tim's arms was as important as the air in your lungs and being close to him filled you with new life and love every time.  
You longed for those mornings when he didn't have to get up right away and could stay with you in bed. It didn't happen very often, but when it did, you seized the opportunity without hesitating and you didn't even have to try and make it gratifying. It came so naturally. 

You had this thing were you inadvertently inched your way to his side of the bed in your sleep. Pushing him further and further to his edge. You awoke so many times when he gently tried moving you away so he himself wouldn't fall down. And sometimes he actually had to get up and switch places so you could continue sleeping on his side.

"You almost knocked me down on the floor again tonight" he mumbled with his eyes closed, caressing your arm.

"I did?" 

"Yes, you had almost taken up my entire spot"

You giggled.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I just wanna be close to you. Even in my sleep it seems..."

He squeezed you to him, sleepily kissing your forehead. After a while he yawned and stretched a little.

"Just look at all that space on your side" he teased and raised his head off the pillow. "You could fit two full grown men over there"

You made a little noise in fake anger and pinched his nipple, making him squeal. Then he laughed warmly and took your hand and placed it on his chest.

"I'm only kidding, love. You know I don't mind you being all over me"


End file.
